Trick or Treat
by KatanaNoNeko
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Lucy is having fun passing candy out to trick-or-treaters, while Natsu is having fun teasing her! Naluween Week 2018 Day 3: Trick or Treat?, although it works for Day 2: Candy, too. Also on my Tumblr account


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while! Feeling better now after all the shit that happened, and I probably would've updated Togetherness by now EXCEPT the file that I'd started for the next chapter is still on my phone and my phone is being dumb so I have to wait and see if I can get it working again... Anyways, I've been working on Lucid (praise the Lord) and some artwork (which you can see on my Tumblr katana-no-neko), so I've been busy! Anyways, hopefully you like this; it went a totally different direction than I had sorta planned when I started writing it, lol.**

* * *

"Natsu, bring that back right now!"

Lucy watched with dismay as her boyfriend darted away from her with the bowl of candy he'd just snatched from the table. It was Halloween, and Lucy was _trying_ to hand candy out to trick-or-treaters. This was probably the last year she could do it, as she would be moving into Natsu's house by the end of the month. It was so far out of Magnolia that it would hardly get any trick-or-treaters, so she was making this year count. She had bought whole king sized chocolate bars, popcorn balls, the big swirly lollipops, and so much more! She'd always loved Halloween, dressing up, seeing the children's costumes and the smiles on their faces when they received their prize. Of course, she'd always made kids do a trick for her, first. Whether they wanted to sing, show off some of the magic they might be learning, or dance, it was always good fun. She'd certainly miss it, but she and Natsu would find other ways to celebrate, she was certain.

Except Natsu was being just as troublesome as he'd always been on Halloween. He made it a habit to try and steal any candy she'd bought to give out on Halloween. He wanted all of the treats, and he was willing to resort to tricks to steal them.

"Natsu, those are for the kids! I told you, you can have whatever's left! Come on, do we have to do this every single year!?" She shouted to him, wherever he might've been hiding.

"But Lucy, you're always out by the end of the night and the only reason I ever get any of it is because I steal it! I want candy, too! Why do kids have to get it all!?"

"Because we can buy our own!" she told him, urging the conversation on and following his voice through the house.

"Yeah, but you won't let me!"

 _Ah-ha!_ Lucy thought as she spied Natsu hiding under the table, peeking out of it to watch for her, but facing the wrong way to see her. He'd made the mistake of putting the candy down behind him.

Praying to God that Natsu's dragon senses wouldn't hear her, Lucy snuck under and snatched the bowl before quickly darting back out at the last second.

"Ack! Lucy! Damn, how'd I not hear you!?" he laughed, getting up to chase after her again.

"Sorry, Natsu," Lucy laughed right back. "But this is for the children! The _actual_ children, not the adult children like you! C'mon, why don't you help me pass out candy?" As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Lucy opened the door to reveal three kids who couldn't have been more than ten.

"Trick or treat!" they shouted.

"Hello, everyone! So you've decided to visit the abode of the witch, yeah?" Lucy asked them in a fake scary voice followed by a witch's cackle. "Luckily for you," she told the giggling children, "I'm the sweet candy witch! Woooh! I've got lots of candy to give out, but first! You must do a trick!"

She looked at the first child, only just now paying attention to their costumes. "A ballerina, eh? Can I see a pirouette?" The girl grinned, stood on her tiptoes, and twirled proudly, even if she did nearly fall at the end of it. Lucy clapped and rewarded her with a popcorn ball.

"A pirate, now? Argh! Why don't ya show me some of the booty ye've collected tonight, Matey?" The kids all giggled at Lucy's terrible pirate accent, and she could hear Natsu laugh, as well, as he came up behind her to watch. He really did like kids and Halloween both. He could see why Lucy loved handing candy out, especially when he saw the third child's costume that Lucy hadn't seemed to notice yet. It put a grin of pride on Natsu's face.

Lucy finished placing a candy bar in the pirate's bucket and looked at the last kid in the bunch. She burst out laughing, although the kid was too busy staring at Natsu in awe to notice.

"Someone's got an admirer," Lucy commented to her boyfriend, gesturing towards the boy obviously dressed up as Natsu. It reminded her a bit of Romeo when he'd been a little boy.

"Hey there!" Natsu greeted, kneeling down next to the boy. "Can I see a trick, now? Know any magic?" The boy blushed bashfully before holding up his hand and forming a tiny ball of fire that could've barely lit a candle on a birthday cake. "Wow, great job!" Natsu told him, making the child grin with glee and the flame grow just a bit in both size and brightness. "Just keep practicing, okay? You've gotta practice magic lots if you wanna be a powerful wizard!" Natsu reached towards Lucy, who handed him another chocolate bar. "Hey, I'll give you a treat, but I want one, too! Make another fireball, I wanna try it!" The boy's eyes lit up with excitement, just as Natsu predicted they would. Up close and personal, this kid was gonna get to see his hero eat a fireball that he himself had made! The boy made another bit of fire and reached it up towards Natsu, who ate it right out of the kid's hand, causing them all to giggle and shriek once again. "Mmm... tastes good! Nice and sweet, with just a tang of spice!"

"Hey, are you kids coming?" a mom-ish voice called from down the hall.

"Mommy, Mommy! Natsu the Salamander was there!" the boy shouted eagerly, running towards his mother with his candy bucket and his friends in tow. "He said my fire tasted good!"

Natsu and Lucy laughed again before closing the door.

"Well there's something to inflate your ego," Lucy commented with a smirk.

"Me? Never."

"Oh, yeah right, Natsu. You have that huge smirk on your face. I know you're thinking about how great you are."

"So you admit it, I am great!" Natsu said with a snicker. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm great! I'm sweet, and awesome, and cool, and I'm a hero!" Lucy just slapped his shoulder playfully before turning towards the kitchen to get some water. Natsu snuck up behind her and hugged her. "But I think something else is even sweeter than me..."

"Oh yeah?" Lucy asked as he goaded her lips into a kiss. Lucy melted into it. She didn't know how Natsu did it, but every time he kissed her made her feel dizzy and overwhelmingly in love.

"Yeah," Natsu whispered against her lips. He reached towards her stomach...

...which was where she was holding the bowl of candy.

Natsu grabbed several of the chocolate bars in one swipe while he had her distracted and suddenly darted away from her again, snickering and grinning all the way.

"NATSU!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
